


YOUNGBLOOD — say you want me.

by muqingay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FengQing, Gryffindor Fēng Xìn, Happy Ending, M/M, Ravenclaw Mù Qíng, TGCF - Freeform, Two Idiots ISTG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqingay/pseuds/muqingay
Summary: Onde Feng Xin e Mu Qing não suportam a presença um do outro, sempre soltando farpas e xingamentos, mas também simplesmente não conseguem pensar em ficar longe porque tudo perderia a graça.
Relationships: Feng Xin & Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	YOUNGBLOOD — say you want me.

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira fanfic, pelo amor de Deus não me massacrem askdjakdjk  
> Cada capítulo representará um ano em Hogwarts, o último será os dois já adultos.

A “guerrinha” entre Feng Xin e Mu Qing foi algo que nem os dois sabiam direito como começou. Era como se tivesse aquela aura de rivais, de quase ódio, em volta deles a mais tempo que suas próprias existências, como se fosse seus destinos se “odiarem”. Talvez seja o fato de que Feng Xin olhou feio para os sapatos desgastados de Mu Qing quando o garoto foi até o chapéu seletor – além de, claro, comentar com um dos outros garotos depois, enquanto ria –, ou então a expressão de desgosto e superioridade que Mu Qing direcionou ao outro quando passou ao seu lado para ir até a mesa da Corvinal. Provavelmente as duas situações provocaram _isso_.

De qualquer forma, desde o primeiro dia naquele enorme castelo os dois aparentavam não se gostar. 

Mu Qing nunca chegava atrasado nas aulas e sempre se sentava na frente. A maioria dos alunos não gostavam muito de sua cara fechada, então ninguém ousava se sentar ao seu lado. Feng Xin quase sempre acordava atrasado e chegava cansado na sala, olhando em volta e procurando por lugares. A única cadeira vazia era do lado daquele mesquinho ridículo e, no fim, sentou-se tanto lá que acabou virando a _merda_ de seu lugar na sala. 

Eles simplesmente se ignoravam; colocaram uma linha imaginária entre eles e não a ultrapassavam para não precisarem se encarar. Estava dando certo, eles quase esqueceram da existência um do outro. _Quase_. 

Ao que indica, tudo ficou pior quando Feng Xin quis responder perguntas nas aulas. Ele sequer lia os livros, mas levantava seu braço direito com tanta convicção que qualquer um teria certeza que ele sabia a resposta até mesmo ao contrário. Os alunos da Grifinória ficaram animados no começo. _Eh..._

O garoto claramente errava, mas não era isso que o deixava com raiva e sim o risinho baixo que seu colega de lado dava toda vez que o fazia. Mu Qing Com toda a certeza era um _filho da puta_ que se achava muito inteligente para rir de seus erros. — Se é tão esperto, responde você, cabeça de vento! — disse na primeira vez, a resposta que recebeu foi um sorrisinho convencido, logo depois Mu Qing levantou a mão e disse a resposta certa. Isso aconteceu em todas as vezes que ele errou as respostas naquele começo de ano – que foi umas cinco ou seis. 

Foi só a partir daí que o ódio não declarado dos dois veio à tona. Não dava mais para fingir não se conhecerem. Qualquer um via a tensão entre os dois, até mesmo os professores ficaram em alerta. 

Começaram a passar mais tempo juntos quando um outro aluno da Grifinória, Xie Lian, fez um pequeno grupo de estudos. Pequeno porque, contando com o próprio “líder”, tinha apenas quatro estudantes. 

Mu Qing apenas entrou porque queria fazer amigos e achou que essa seria a maneira mais fácil – e de todos naquela sala, Xie Lian parecia ser o mais legal. Já Feng Xin entrou porque queria estudar o bastante para também saber as respostas e humilhar Mu Qing nas aulas. 

Foi uma surpresa – um pouco desagradável, talvez – para Xie Lian e Shi Qingxuan (o lufano que andava para cima e para baixo atrás do Xie) quando souberam que seus outros dois colegas de estudos seriam eles. Os rivais também não ficaram lá tão felizes em se encontrar, mas nem deu tempo de reclamar algo porque Xie Lian entrou no meio dos dois e os levou para um mesa, colocando um longe do outro, já começando a falar que se eles brigassem na frente dele, iria fazer os dois se abraçarem e pedir desculpas. 

Dias depois, quando a professora de _“Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ”_ fez a pergunta de qual feitiço paralisava a vítima, a deixando imóvel como uma estátua, para a turma, Feng Xin levantou a mão novamente, feliz em saber que essa pergunta ele sabia a resposta. 

— PetriFIcus TOtalus! — disse animado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, pensando que finalmente tinha conseguido algo. 

— HAHAHA! IDIOTA! A pronúncia é “PEtrificus toTAlus”! — Mu Qing quase não conseguiu dizer do tanto que ria. Feng Xin ficou vermelho de vergonha e raiva, parecia um pequeno tomate maduro enquanto encarava o colega ao lado. A sala inteira ficou em silêncio, esperando se algum dos dois faria algo, nem mesmo a professora sabia se deveria intervir. — Nem estudando você aprende certo. HAHAHA! 

— Sua merdinha metida! — Feng Xin levantou-se e exclamou, sacando a varinha e apontando para o estômago de Mu Qing. — _Vomere!_ — gritou a azaração, sorrindo vitorioso quando viu o outro se inclinar ao lado e começar a vomitar. 

Os dois claramente ficaram de detenção. Tiveram que limpar a sala todinha juntos, colocar todas as mesas no lugar, guardar os livros extras. Se eles pudessem pintar e construir tudo de novo a professora certamente teria os mandado fazer. Depois isso começou a ficar frequente. 

Eles acabaram perdendo as contas de quantas vezes iam parar na detenção, e sempre que iam brigavam lá também, mas sem as varinhas. As lutas não eram tão violentas porque tinham apenas onze anos, não tinham tanta força nos braços, porém ainda deixavam machucados um no outro. 

A professora tentou separa-los, mas nenhum dos alunos queriam trocar de lugar com eles; primeiro porque os dois davam medo, e segundo porque suas lutas sempre deixavam as aulas mais emocionantes, então não queriam perder isso. 

O primeiro ano foi basicamente isso; dois idiotas brigando um com o outro por nada e fazendo suas casas perderem pontos. Era o espírito jovem e os hormônios falando mais alto, de qualquer forma todo mundo achava engraçado, então ninguém disse algo contra. Nem uma alma viva ficou surpresa quando, no fim do ano letivo, Sonserina ganhou com mais pontos, em segundo lugar ficou Lufa-lufa, e em terceiro, por cinco pontos a mais que Grifinória, Corvinal. Entretanto, os cinco pontos foram suficientes para aumentar as chamas do coração de Feng Xin, a ponto do mesmo se levantar e ir até a mesa da Corvinal batendo os pés como um gigante furioso. 

— Ano que vem vamos ficar na frente! — gritou para Mu Qing, que apenas sorriu de lado. 

— Eu duvido... — e a fala foi o suficiente para eles fazerem a primeira aposta ridícula; o perdedor teria que andar de cueca nos terrenos de Hogwarts no primeiro dia de inverno do terceiro ano. Todo mundo se animou, mas ninguém percebeu que naquela aura de ódio e rivalidade, existia uma chama pequena de amizade, até porque seus sorrisos não eram mais maldosos, apenas divertidos, e seus olhares mudaram para algo com menos intensidade e fervura. Eles só estavam se divertindo um com o outro. Que pena que ninguém percebeu... 

Ah, não, espera! Xie Lian percebeu. 


End file.
